The Butterfly
by HeartlandThe100
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy are just friends. He cares for her, she cares for him. In a friendly way, right? Well, Bellamy and Clarke's relationship will be put to the test in this story, keep reading to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Clarke was sitting down taking a break when she saw it. It was a glowing butterfly. Octavia had told her about them, they lived in flocks in a forest, Octavia had been there with Atom. Clarke followed the butterfly until the butterfly entered a glowing forest with bright, shining trees! As Clarke got closer, she realized that the trees were not glowing, but the thousands of butterflies that covered the trees were. Clarke spotted the butterfly she found, it was nested high up in a tree, suddenly, it got caught in a spiderweb. Clarke, wanting to always fix everything, rushed up to the tree and began to climb up it. Clarke tried her hardest not to step on the butterflies, and luckily none of them got stepped on. Finally she got to the top of the tree were the butterfly squirmed in the web. Clarke untangled the butterflies wings from the web, and it floated away. Clarke was about to climb down when the spider that owned the web jumped down from its hiding place and bit her hand. Clarke screamed, she fell from her ledge on the tree and dangled there for a few heart stopping moments, then her hand slipped and she fell from the tree. The butterflies all scattered away. Clarke knew that in this moment she would die. She was inches from the ground, Clarke closed her eyes and waited for death.


	2. Chapter 2

Bellamy was looking for Clarke. Abby had needed her help with Raven, the pain in her leg had gotten worse. Bellamy was walking to where he last saw Clarke taking a break, when he heard a scream of pain. Instantly Bellamy ran to where he heard it, and saw Clarke dangling from a branch. He ran towards her but she was already falling. Bellamy arrived just in time. He caught Clarke in his arms, and fell to the ground with her. They laid there for a couple a seconds before Bellamy said "You alright Princess? That was quite a fall." Clarke groaned and got off him, and then helped him up. " I'm okay, thanks for saving me Bellamy." Clarke said, looking into his eyes. Bellamy shrugged, " Yeah, Abby wanted you, Raven's leg is acting up." Clarke grabbed his hand. " I'm serious, Bell, I would have died if you hadn't saved me, thank you." Bellamy nodded " I know, I'm just glad your alright." Bellamy hugged her, and wanted to sink into her warm embrace. Finally, they let go, and headed towards camp.


	3. Chapter 3

Raven groaned unhappily as Clarke tried to move her leg. "This is the worst it's hurt before, Is there something seriously wrong?" Raven asked with a worried expression on her face. " I'm not sure, I need to inspect it more. Mom, can you get me scissors? I need to cut her pant leg open." Clarke said. Abby handed Clarke a pair of sharp scissors, and Clarke began to cut the pant leg open. When Raven's shin was exposed enough so that Clarke and Abby could inspect it, they saw that Raven's leg was almost entirely purple. Raven gasped with horror when she saw her leg, and looked away as if just the look of it was unbearable. "It's infected, bad, we need to cut it open and disinfect it, but I'll need anesthetics to numb the pain for Raven." Abby said, taking charge, "Jackson there is some anesthetics on the shelf, will you get that please?" Abby's assistant quickly grabbed a bottle of anesthetics , Abby gave the anesthetics to Raven. " Clarke, I got this, you can go." Abby said to her daughter. Clarke wasn't going anywhere, but then she saw Bellamy waiting for her outside, and knew that she was needed out there.


	4. Chapter 4

Bellamy brightened at the sight of Clarke. She tiredly smiled back at him. " O is gone, Clarke, I haven't seen her at all today. After she killed Pike I thought that the drama would be over, but I was wrong. She has started going hunting by herself, and barley talking to anyone." Bellamy said worriedly. "It's okay Bellamy, the man she loved just died, it going to take awhile for her to get back to normal, but give her space and soon she will be back to normal.", Clarke assured Bellamy. Suddenly Clarke fell. Bellamy caught her just before she hit the ground. "Abby!" Bellamy called, "Clarke passed out!" Bellamy heard Abby tell Jackson to take over, and then he saw Abby herself rush out. "I was talking to her about O, and then she collapsed, I don't know what happened!" Bellamy looked down at Clarke's peaceful face sadly. Was she going to be okay? Abby took Clarke in her arms and felt her forehead. " She is burning up." Abby said worriedly. " Clarke's heavy and I can't carry her all the way to her tent in the back of camp, and I have to get back to Raven, so I will carry her to your tent, if that's okay?" Abby asked, looking up at Bellamy. "Of course, whatever helps her." Bellamy said. Abby started to carry Clarke to Bellamy's tent. She explained what was happening while carrying her. " The spider bite was venomous. I thought that it was a simple spider bite, I didn't know that it was venomous! I should of payed attention, and now Clarke..." Abby looked ashamed. "Clarke what? What's going to happen to Clarke?" Bellamy asked quickly. "She could die." Abby said, looking sadly down at Clarke. "You will need to take extra good care of her, I can't do it because I need to tend Raven." Bellamy looked at Abby "How do I know what to do? I'm not a doctor." Bellamy replied, sounding upset. "It's okay, I brought a book from the Ark about all the things you need to do when someone is injured. In the book, it says what to do when someone has a venomous spider bite." Abby said. Suddenly, they heard a cry of pain from Raven. Abby pulled the book from her bag and ripped out a page that was labeled "VENOMOUS SPIDER BITES" As Abby left, Bellamy immediately started to do what the page told him to do. He just hoped it worked.


	5. Chapter 5

Bellamy was sleeping on the ground next to the bed. Clarke was still asleep, and Bellamy didn't want to disturb her, so he made a spot on the ground. Bellamy's eyes were slowly shutting when Clarke jolted awake, gasping. Bellamy was at Clarke's side in a instant. Clarke looked at Bellamy, "What happened?" She asked. Bellamy explained to her what happened, and she just shook her head. "I'm sorry that I took your bed, I should go back to my tent." Bellamy grabbed her hand. " No, stay, Abby and I want you here." Clarke shook her head "I'm taking up your bed Bellamy! I'm not going to be selfish." Clarke looked down and shivered. " Clarke, your cold." Before she could protest anymore, Bellamy hopped on the bed and put his arm around her. Clarke closed her eyes as the warmth seeped into her. " Thanks Bell." She said, and soon she was fast asleep, Bellamy's arm still around her.


	6. Chapter 6

Clarke woke up to the sound of birds singing in the trees. She opened her eyes and saw Bellamy with her arm around her, last night came back to her in a rush. Clarke sat up, and was greeted by a cold breeze, Clarke sat back down. "Morning Princess." Bellamy said. Clarke look at him and smiled. " Thanks for keeping me warm Bell, I feel much better." Bellamy smiled, and sat up. "I'm glad, no more falling, okay?" Clarke laughed, a genuine sound that made Bellamy's heart beam. At that moment, Bellamy wanted to kiss her so badly, that he leaned in a fraction of an inch before catching himself. "What am I doing?" He thought to himself. Him and Clarke were like best friends, not like boyfriend and girlfriend. He quickly squashed the feeling and got out of bed to make food.


	7. Chapter 7

Clarke reluctantly got up out of Bellamy's warm bed, and helped him make breakfast. "Hey, Clarke, you can sleep here another night if you want to. It's up to you." Bellamy looked hopefully to Clarke. Clarke beamed. "Of course Bellamy, that'd be great, thanks for asking." Bellamy smiled, "See you tonight then." Bellamy climbed out the flap of the tent, and Clarke felt her heart squeeze. She surprised herself. After Lexa, she thought she would never like any one again, at least not for awhile, did she have a crush on Bellamy? Maybe she was still tired, she laid back down, her mind whirring. "How could I have a crush on Bellamy? We are co-leaders, not boyfriend and girlfriend." She shook her head and soon fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Bellamy was out hunting with Octavia. "Bellamy, somethings on your mind, I know it, what's wrong?" Bellamy was surprised. Octavia had barely spoke a to him since Lincoln's death. "Don't look surprised brother, just because I spoke you doesn't mean that I have forgiven you." Octavia started to turn away when Bellamy blurted "Do you think that Clarke and I should be together? I mean, do you think she likes me?" Octavia abruptly turned around, with a grin on her face. It was the first time he saw Octavia smile since the death of Lincoln. "Bellamy, I think you guys are perfect for each other, but I'm not sure if she has gotten over Lexa, you should ask her!" Bellamy raised an eye brow. "Your not giving me much confidence, O." Octavia smiled "Fine, I'll ask her." Octavia turned to head back to camp when Bellamy grabbed her arm. "No way O! Let's just get hunting over with, and then maybe I will, uh, bring it up to her." Octavia nodded, still smiling, and turned to go hunt. Suddenly, they both heard a murmur of sound, and became silent. "Who is that?" Octavia whispered to Bellamy. Indra stepped out of the brush. "Bellamy, Octavia, after A.L.E was defeated, there has been no wars, and Luna, our new commander, is pleased. But Ice Nation is getting restless, they don't like the Sky People, especially because Sky People made Lexa so weak." Indra have them a grave look. "The coalition might break, but we do not know that for sure, just be careful." Indra nodded at them, and then silently disappeared into the trees. "Let's get hunting over with, we have to warn the camp to stay cautious." Bellamy nodded. Soon they had 3 rabbits and a large deer. Bellamy and Octavia were very proud of their catch. They brought the food home, and the camp looked at the delicious food. But Bellamy wasn't hungry he looked for Clarke, when she saw him look at her, she smiled brightly. Octavia nudged her brother and said "You two are in love." Then walked towards Harper, Monty, and Jasper, who congratulated her on the fine catches. Bellamy walked over to Clarke, and they began to talk. But Bellamy wasn't paying attention, all he could think of is how much he wanted to kiss her, how much he wanted her, and how much he loved her.


	9. Chapter 9

Clarke opened Bellamy's tent flap to see Bellamy sitting there, reading the page about "VENOMOUS SPIDER BITES". Clarke sat down beside him, "You really don't have to pay much attention to it, I'm getting better." Clarke said. Bellamy smiled and looked at her. "I'm just doing what Abby said, I want to make sure you don't die." Clarke smiled back. "Don't worry I won't be dying any time soon." She began to close her eyes, and subconsciously she rolled right next to Bellamy. Soon, they were both asleep, right next to each ot


	10. Chapter 10

Karana crept through the forest, making sure not to make a sound. Ice Nation was tired of Arkadia thinking that they had been forgiving for killing hundreds of people. Karana's brother, Ramo, had been in the fight, and was slaughtered by a boy with curly black hair, freckles, and a cold look on his face. She couldn't believe that Arkadia thought that they could just get away with killing her people. This was war.

The commander, Luna, thought that blood must NOT have blood. But she was wrong, and all of Ice Nation knew it. She had been spying on them for a few days, and learned that Bellamy clearly cared for Clarke, a blonde girl. Clarke was weak from a spider bite, so she would be easy prey. Bellamy would watch Clarke die, just like she had watched her brother Ramo die. She was getting revenge.


	11. Chapter 11

Bellamy had to tell Clarke that he loved her. Octavia had given him courage, and he knew that today was the last day Clarke was sleeping in his tent, so had to tell her now. "Hey Bell!" Clarke said, waking him up from his thoughts. "O said you had something to tell me!" Bellamy smiled, but inside he was upset. Octavia wasn't supposed to tell her that he wanted to see her, but it was done. " Yeah, uh, I just wanted to tell you-", Bellamy was interrupted by a screech. It was Harper. "Guards! There is Ice Nation she just hurt Miller!" Bellamy rushed out there. Everyone was bent over Miller, so they didn't see Karana pull a knife on Bellamy. "Clarke is going to be dead soon, Bellamy, and it's all your fault, you shouldn't have killed my brother." Bellamy gasped. It was the Grounder army he attacked. "I am sorry." Was all he could say. He had to get to Clarke! Karana's turned him around and pushed him into the tent where Clarke was tied up. Karana's tied Bellamy up next to Clarke, and laughed when they grabbed each other's hands. "You two love each other? I love my brother, Bellamy, but you killed him! So I am going to kill Clarke!" Bellamy looked at Clarke with horror. He was going to die, and so was Clarke, before he died, he HAD to tell her. "Clarke." He rasped. Clarke looked at him, hope in her eyes. "I love you, Clarke." Clarke lit up, even though she was going. to die. "I love you too, Bellamy."


	12. Chapter 12

Clarke was scared. Bellamy was holding her hand tight. She was overjoyed that he loved her, but she knew she was going to die. Karana tied a noose around Clarke's neck and had her stand on a bucket. "Now kick it off Bellamy!" Bellamy looked shocked. He did not obey. Karana grabbed Bellamy. She forced him to get up, and made his leg go up, and kick the bucket from underneath Clarke. Clarke could tell that Bellamy was trying as hard as he could to break free, but Karana was strong, and there was no stopping her. Clarke flailed on the noose. Unable to choke out a scream.


	13. Chapter 13

Octavia was bent over, inspecting Miller's hurt leg, when she realized Bellamy and Clarke were gone. "Where is my brother?!" Asked Octavia. Harper look up from Miller and said, " Last time I saw him he was in the tent, him and Clarke just woke up. Octavia crept to their tent, and heard a mean laugh. She whipped open the tent flap to see Karana watching with Bellamy as Clarke flailed around on a noose. Bellamy was tied up and had many fabrics covering his mouth, so nothing he said could be heard. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. Octavia immediately shot Karana, leaving her a pile on the ground. A second later she saved Clarke untied the noose. She then untied her brother. Bellamy instantly ran to Clarke. "You okay Clarke? Clarke!" He was holding her. "Please be okay, please be okay." Suddenly Clarke took a gasp of breath and looked up at Bellamy. Her neck was bruised. And she looked at Karana on the floor. She was dead. "I will go get Abby, Bell, stay with Clarke." Octavia rainout to get Clarke's mom. Hoping that Clarke would be alright


	14. Chapter 14

"First a venomous spider bite, and now she has been hung, I will do what I can, I hope that I can save her." Abby said, tears rolling down her cheeks. Bellamy felt like crying too, but he had to stay strong. Like Octavia said, "Warriors don't mourn the dead until the war is won." He couldn't be sad until he knew that no other Ice Nation people would come and kill more people. Abby was bent over Clarke, taking care of her. Bellamy fell asleep, the last image before he fell asleep was Clarke.


	15. Chapter 15

Clarke gasped awake. Abby and Jackson were by her side in a instant, asking if she was okay. Bellamy was sleeping, but once he heard Clarke's voice, we woke up. "Bell." Was all Clarke could say. "Remember when I said that I was not going to die any time soon? I meant it. I'm not leaving." Bellamy smiled. Abby and Jackson gave each other a smile, then left the room, leaving Bellamy and Clarke alone.


	16. Chapter 16

Bellamy immediately helped Clarke from the hospital bed and into a chair. Her neck was still bruised, but Clarke said that it didn't hurt any more. "I meant what I said too." Bellamy said. "What do you mean?" Clarke asked. "When I said that I loved you, I meant it." Bellamy said looking down. Did Clarke only say she loved Bellamy because she was going to die, and she didn't want to hurt his feelings? But when Clarke leaned toward him, her eyes flickering from his eyes to his lips, he knew she had meant it too. As their lips collided, it felt like fireworks were exploding. The world around them disappeared as they fell into the kiss. Kissing Clarke felt amazing, like for his whole life he had being breathing in smoke, but when their lips touched, it was like breathing in fresh, clean air for the first time. Suddenly, Octavia made a sound behind them. "Sorry love birds, but get a tent!" Octavia's voice was teasing, but there was a hint of sadness in her eyes. Clarke knew that Octavia must be missing Lincoln right now. Clarke and Bellamy left to the tent. Octavia smiling behind them.


	17. Chapter 17

SOME YEARS LATER: Bellamy smiled as he woke up next to Clarke. "Hey princess, wake up." Clarke opened her eyes and yawned. Ice Nation had never made another attack, and Camp Arkadia lived in peace. Raven had reunited with Wick, Harper began a relationship  
with Monty, and Octavia and Jasper started to date. Octavia had forgiven Bellamy, and Bellamy had never been more thankful. Bellamy and Clarke's relationship was known everywhere in Camp Arkadia, and everyone made jokes about them, but they all loved  
that Clarke and Bellamy were together. "Your never going to stop calling me princess, are you?" Clarke joked. "Nope!" Bellamy said, laughing. Clarke laughed and rolled over, not wanting to get out of bed. Bellamy drew her in close to him. None of  
the camp was awake yet, and Bellamy did not want to get out of bed with Clarke. "I love you, Princess." Bellamy said sleepily. Clarke smiled in her sleep. "I love you too Prince." And with that they both fell asleep.

THE END


End file.
